A Returning Emotion part one
by Static97
Summary: Blaze comes over to Sonic's dimention and makes sure she knows everyone, much to the annoyance of Shadow.
1. Intro

**This is my first book so I would appreciate it if you would leave constructive criticism by reveiw or pm. **** About the book: this book is centered on my all time favorite character, shadow the hedgehog. WARNING: this story may cause you to laugh so hard that milk comes flying out of your nose even if your drinking water. In this case don't drink flavored water. If you don't laugh that hard or not laugh at all that's ok… I guess. Enjoy.**

* * *

A returning emotion PART 1

CHAPTER 1

Intro

* with Blaze *

Blaze slowly regained consciousness. *We're at Sonic's planet. Just as planed. But where's Silver? Something must have happened in the "Dimension Jumper" on the way here. A minor setback.* Blaze got up, dusted herself off, and looked around for eithecivilizations city. She dashed off north bound. As she was looking around she saw a black hedgehog with red stripes resting on a hill against a tree. *Thats not silver. Better keep looking.*

As she rounds a corner she sees Silver propped up against a tree and Sonic rubbing his head and talking to silver.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Blaze!" they both yell.

"Silver, I think we got separated on the way here. I was on the ground." Looks him over. "Umm... What about you?"

"I wasn't so lucky. I just happened to transport in front of sonic while he was on one off his ' jogs '."

"In my defense he looked like an abnormally large bird who can transport… ok so I couldn't stop fast enough, sheeesh!" Sonic says defensively and crosses his arms.

"It's alright Sonic." Silver assures him.

"So what brings you guys to our dimension?"

"We-" Blaze started.

" WAITAMINUTE!" Sonic suddenly shouts. "I just realized that you're in our dimension… this is awesome! We need to throw a party and race and-"

"Sonic. Even though I wish we were here for you guys, we are on a mission to find two ' runaway ' soul emeralds. We already found one in the Solisat dimention."

"Aw… I wanted you guys to hang with us."

Silver shares Sonic's disappointment and speaks up, "Blaze, don't you think we could spend a little bit of time with the others."

"I... guess. But not for too long. I left marine and her new combat robot in charge of the other soul emeralds. I don't want to burden her any longer than I have to."

"Alright!" both Sonic and Silver high five and start doing a really weird type of happy dance.

"But if you ever do that again, the answer will be 'no'."

"Ok" And they stand still.

Silver remembers that his side has a giant bruise "OUCH!" and he falls to the ground

Sonic cringes, "Whoops. That would be my head. Anyways you will be staying with…

* * *

**The chapters will be kind of short for awile. In case anyone cares I'll upload a chapter every other day so that i have time to write new chapters. Thanks for reading. Stay awesome!**

**- random static**


	2. On my way

**All short chapters (including this one) are going to be posted whenever. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I own sonic and co. in my dreams, but sega is the real owner. I wish a higher percentage of dreams came true. Of course then I would have gnomes running around my house (a dream from earlier in my life). **

* * *

CHAPTER 2

On My Way

* still with Blaze *

*So I'm going to Amy's house. Go down this street. Even though Amy can get a little too excited, it's actually a good thing that I'll be staying with her.* Blaze had forgotten to pack bags, but luckily Amy and her are about the same size in clothes. *Hey there's that ebony hedgehog again * Blaze sends a friendly wave to the stranger.

(He's across the street) The guy sees her in his peripheral and slowly puts his hand partly up and waves.

*At least he responded.* Blaze looks behind her. *I think I went down the road a little to far. *

* * *

**Please leave constructive criticism by reviewing or pm. Stay awesome!**

**- random static**


	3. At Amy's

**This is another short chapter. The longer ones will come so don't worry. Enjoy. Disclaimer: sega owns sonic and co. I can say I do but then I'd be lying. **

* * *

CHAPTER 3

At Amy's

* with Blaze again *

Blaze walks up the steps of Amy's front porch and knocks on the door. No answer. Rings the door bell. Still no answer. *Maybe she's just not home* Suddenly she feels a tap on her shoulder. Her fur bristles and she leaps ten feet in the air and on the way down she gets her fire ready.

As quickly as her fire gets there, it goes away. There, standing before her is Amy.

Amy sets down her grocery bags and gives blaze a gigantic hug. "Blaze!"

Blaze returns the hug, gasping for breath, "Nice to… see… you to … Amy…"

Amy breaks the hug, "It's so nice to see you again! It's been way too long."

Blaze is still slightly struggling to breathe, " yeah…"

"Anyway, how long will you be staying here?"

"Only a couple of days."

Amy shows slight disapointment but her optimistic side usually prevails, "Not long but it's still time! You can stay at my house if you like."

"Ok. Sonic said I would anyway."

Amy crosses her arms and frowns, " I don't care if he is sonic, he can't give away my house like that. But since it's you I'll make an exception."

"Thanks" Blaze says relieved that her friend won't go hammer crazy.

Amy starts digging in her purse, "Now where did I put my keys?"

* * *

**Ok, the chapters begin to get longer now… for the most part. Stay awesome!**

**- random static**


	4. Short Conversation

**I lied, this chapter is short also. But the next one is a lot longer. Disclaimer: no one owns sonic but sega. No if, ands, or Oh look, a penny!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Short Conversation

* with Amy and Blaze *

"…and that's how we got here."

"Wow. So what was the most exciting part of your day?" Amy asked as curious as ever.

"Probably finding Sonic and Silver. Then it was seeing you!"

"Awesome!" Amy semi-shouted, "What was the most weird part of your day?"

"This black hedgehog with red stripes. He seems like a 'keep to himself' type of person"

"Yeah. That's Shadow in a nutshell."

"You know him?"

"Yes. Shadow doesn't communicate with many people. But when we have parties or stuff like that he'll usually be somewhere in the background."

"Nice to know."

(and the conversation went on for five hours then they decided to go to sleep.)

* * *

**The next chapter will take forever (10-20 mins.) to edit. Stay awesome!**

**- random static**


	5. The Party

**Finally, a long chapter! This chapter could have been split into two but I thought that it would be to choppy otherwise. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I partially own sonic and co. because of Noah and the Ark. Sega and I are very distant cousins but still. Actually, I don't work for Sega so I have no legal ownership of it. **

* * *

CHAPTER 5

The party

* with Amy and Blaze *

Blaze wakes up to the light shining threw the guest room window and stretches. *Where's Amy? Do I smell bacon? (how is that not her first thought? Bacon is first thought material)* Having smelled the glorious aroma of bacon, she goes into kitchen.

"Good morning Blaze. I got up earlier to make breakfast."

"Good morning. B-A-C-O-N!"

"Lets eat!"

After they finish eating, Blaze wipes her mouth with her napkin. "Thanks for the breakfast Amy. It was delicious."

"Good, glad you liked it. Amy smiles glad that her friend enjoys her bacon and egg making abilities. "Rouge called this morning. She was wondering if you'd like to come over to her house for a party."

"Sure! That would be awesome."

They showered then got dressed for the party. Blaze stays in her original clothes after figuring out that everything in Amy's house, clothes wise, is pink or red.

They get to rouges apartment which luckily has a big backyard. Amy knocks on the door and is a

"I'll get it!" and whispers, "Not that anyone else will" and opens the door. "Blaze! I now know Amy wasn't joking. I'm glad too!"

"Hi rouge!" While hugging Rouge she notices Shadow in the background walking, probably to his room. "How early did he get here?"

"Shadow? Oh, he lives here."

Blaze is shocked. "Are you two… married?"

Rouge steps back in horror. "NONONONONO! I invited him into my house because he needs the company. If he wasn't here, not even the government would know where he was."

"Ok." *way to make things awkward, Blaze!"

"Well, we can wait for everyone else to get here or we can watch a movie or set things up."

Liking the idea, Amy says, "A movie sounds good."

"That ok with you blaze?"

"Yeah it's fine."

They watch something until everyone else gets there. Sonic got there last.

Rouge gets there attention. "Ok, since everybody's here we can start the party! To the backyard! Shadow, we'll be outside!"

"…"

Five minutes later Shadow goes outside and sits down. On the highest tree branch.

Blaze sees him. "What's he doing?"

"Desocializing. Which for him is normal. Shadow, I'd like you to meet someone." Rouge calls.

Shadow opens one eye and looks at rouge then shuts it and goes to sleep.

"Ok. Maybe not."

"Do you think I could go up to him?"

"Yes, but he might not be to thrilled"

"To bad for him" Blaze climbs up the tree like a cat… and sits across from Shadow. "Hello?"

"…" *maybe if I stay silent she'll go away*

"Hellooooo"

*never mind* Shadow slowly opens his eyes. "What?"

"I'm Blaze," She reaches out a hand. "and you are?"

"… Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate life form." He looks at her hand then looks back at her.

Blaze takes her hand away *Ultimate, Life form? Pfft! He looks like a regular hedgehog to me. Rejected hand shake* "So, how are you?"

"… sleeping… leave me alone."

She holds her ground, er, branch.

"Please go away." Shadow demands.

Blaze just ignores him and gets comfy.

Annoyed, Shadow mutters something under his breath and is gone is a green light.

Blaze almost falls off her branch. "Woah! What just happened?"

* with Shadow *

Shadow transported into his room. *Why was she so persistent on annoying me? Rouge said Amy said she would be here for a couple of days. Today's day one. I can survive. I guess I'll go back to the party.* Shadow earlier noticed a silver hedgehog and decides to be a little bit social and talk to him.

* back at the party *

*Oh great, faker's wih him*

Silver starts a conversation. "Hi"

"Hi"

"Hey buddy" Sonic says trying to annoy Shadow.

Shadow stares coldly at Sonic. "Shut up faker. So, what's your name?"

"Silver. What about you?"

Sonic goes over and puts his arm around Shadow. "This guy's Shadow. Ever since we met we've been best friends!"

Shadow reacts by punching Sonic into the neighbors yard that has a guard dog. "Hey, do you know who that sleep depriving cat is?"

Silver realizes who he's talking about. "That's Blaze. She came here with me."

"Oh really. So your the one to blame!" Shadow shouts over the cries for help coming from Sonic.

Silver suddenly realizes that he might have said to much. "Shadow, lets not do anything hasty, please."

Shadow takes a deep breath not wanting to appear short tempered. "So, what brings you guys to our dimension?"

"We are looking for a 'runaway' soul emerald."

"Ok. So do you know how long you will be staying with us? Rouge said a couple of days."

Silver steps back preparing for the reaction to bad news. "Yeah, well, about that. Sonic just asked that question and as I was pondering how long it might take. Then I remembered that we have no way back to our dimension so Tails is going start making us a portal as soon as this party is over. He said it might take a couple of weeks."

Shadow's left eye starts twitching.

"Uh… Shadow"

Shadow clenches his teeth so as to keep himself from yelling. "A couple of… weeks."

"Maybe even a month." Silver quickly covers his mouth.

"I've… got to go. Chaos control!"

"…"

*with Shadow somewhere in the dessert of Egypt*

"CHAOS BLAST!" a huge amount of energy forms around him and releases in an explosion that fries everything around him. "Why does that cat, Flame or something, have to stay with us for so long?" After a few more chaos blasts, he transports back to the party. ~

* back at the party *

Silver sees Shadow come outside from the house. "Hey Shadow, what were you doing?"

"Letting off some steam." After he says that he feels a light tap on his arm and turns to see Cream.

"Hello Mr. Shadow."

Shadow leans down so Cream doesn't have to look up. "Hi there Cream."

"Mr. Shadow, have you met my friend Blaze?"

Shadow stands back up and whispers "Unfortunately"

"What was that Mr Shadow?"

"Nothing. We ha- "

"Not met properly. I'm Blaze the cat. I'm a princess. Please state your name and title."

*Princess of what? A rock* Shadow scowls "… Shadow the hedgehog. I'm the ultimate life form. Now that you've met me, leave me alone."

*What does he mean by 'Ultimate Life form'* "Hold up. I know every one here but you. So I'd like to know at least like to know a little bit about you."

"Chaos-"

"Oh no you don't." Blaze grabs his arm before he can transport

"Control."

* * *

**My first self proclaimed cliff hanger, even if it isn't one. I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter. Stay awesome! **

**-random static**


	6. Talking with Shadow

**This is a shorter chapter but I'll post a long one right after. This one's definetly important though. I would have postedtheir yesterday but I was having some technical difficulties. Enjoy. Disclaimer: "Mom, I'll never own Sonic and co.! Only sega!" I cry. **

**"I bet you will eventually."**

**"Really?"**

**"Probably not. Your a FAILURE!"**

**Then I wake up from my dream. **

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Talking with Shadow *with Shadow and Blaze at the hill*

"What the heck!? Why'd you do that?!" Shadow shouted at Blaze for interrupting his peace.

Blaze refrained from yelling after pulling back her hand. "Because I'm just trying to have a conversation with you. Could it be that the 'ultimate life form' is afraid of me?"

"WHAT! NEVER!" He shouted in outrage.

"Ok, ok" Blaze said cooly. "Then why can't you just have small conversation with me."

"I can."

"Thank you" Blaze said, relieved that she didn't have to keep pestering him*Thank you reverse psychology* "What do you do for a job?"

"I'm a bodyguard. And I'm guessing that you rule a country?"

"Yes. Its pretty obvious. How old are you?"

"I don't need to tell you." *Mainly because I'm not sure*

Blaze noticed the hostility in Shadow's voice. *There no way you can have these people who care about you constantly around and be so hostile. Something's up with this guy* "Ok then. What do you enjoy doing?"

"Sleeping." He put emphasis on all of it.

"…"

"…"

"… well."

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me what I enjoy doing?"

Shadow exhales. "What do you enjoy doing?"

Blaze looks up into the sky and finds it cloudless then looks back at Shadow. "Looking at the clouds. Would it be to personal to ask about your past?"

"Yes!" Shadow shouts surprised at her question. "Well I think I'm going to leave."

"But-"

Shadow runs off at his top speed *that was torture*

"Ugh!" *I think I know where he's going* Blaze walked to Rouge's house staring up at the sky thinking what a jerk face Shadow is.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If you think I'm doing well or poor with my writing then please review to let me know. Stay awesome. **

**- random static**


	7. Sleepover!

**A longer chapter. I don't like editing these, but I like posting them. Short chapters make it feel like I'm doing as little as I can. But that's not the case. This chapter is funny (opinion). Enjoy. Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and co. … what?**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Sleepover!

* with Blaze *

*The party's almost over. Then Rouge, Amy, and I can start our sleepover* "Hey peeps! Did Shadow come back?"

"Nope. What did you guys do?" Rouge inquired.

"I got a mildly decent small chat out of him."

"Nice"

* with Shadow at Tail's workshop *

"Done!" Tails exclaims as he holds up his newest invention.

"Great. Isn't that a little, um, small to be a transporter?" Shadow asks.

"Oh, this isn't the transporter, this is a dimentional phone so Blaze can call Marine. The transporter will be done in a couple of weeks to a month."

Shadow groans. *Why me?* "Is there anything that can speed you up?"

"No. But you can make sure nothing happens to me. That way it'll get done on time."

"Will I be getting paid."

"Won't Blaze being gone be payment enough for you?"

"No."

"Ok fine. 120 rings."

"It's a deal. Here take this."

"What do I need this walkie- talkie for?"

"To give me an occasional progress report and to let me know if your in trouble." Shadow turns to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. To Sleep."

"Ok."Tails sighs. *Not much guarding…*

* back with Rouge, Amy, and Blaze *

"So now that everybody's gone we can start our sleepover!" Rouge proclaims excitedly to her friends Do you girls want to _ (enter stuff that girls would do at a sleepover thing)?"

"We could watch another movie." Amy suggests.

Both agree. Before they start the movie they hear the door open then close.

Knowing who it is Rouge shouts, "Hey Shadow, there's some pizza in the oven if you want some."

"No. I'm just going to take a shower then go to bed." Shadow starts walking toward the bathroom then his stomach growls. "Ok maybe one slice. What are they doing here?"

Hoping Shadow wouldn't bore up her night. She tries not to trigger his annoyance emotion. "Their spending the night with me."

"Whatever. Just keep them away from my room."

"Will do."

They hear water turn on.

"Ok, let's start the movie!" Blaze shouts enthusiastically.

15 minutes later they hear the water turn off. Then after a little bit Shadow comes into the living room. "R-r-r-rouge w-where are the t-towels?"

"Shadow, get off the carpet! Their in the laundry room."

"Ok."

They resume the movie. Then they hear Shadow say, "I'm going to bed now."

Rouge messes with Shadow. "Ok. But aren't you going to give us all good night hugs?"

They start giggling.

"Not on anyone's life!" he's tarts walking faster.

"Ok. Whatever."

After about three hours they finish their second movie.

"Ok. What should we do now. It's 1 A.M." Amy asks.

"We could… _ or _.

"Oh. We could tell scary stories."

After each tells a story it's been 45 mins. Then Shadow comes in.

"Hey Shadow!"

"Hmph."

Wondering what he's doing up Blaze asks, "What brings you in here?"

"I came in here to give you all good night hugs."

The three are surprised. "Really?"

"NO! Of course not! I couldn't sleep and got bored. So I came in here to see what you girls are doing.

"At least we know he has a mild sense of humor."

"Yeah. We're doing nothing at the moment."

"I'm going to get some warm milk."

"Ok" Rouge says then whispers something to Amy and Blaze.

Shadow comes into the living room with milk and sits down on a chair. After he finishs. "I think I'm going to head back to bed now."

"NOW!" all the girls jump on him and bring out a make-up kit.

He falls backwards and Blaze and Amy each hold an arm down while Rouge holds down his legs.

"What!? *To weak from sleepyness.* Let me go! I'd expect this from you two, but Blaze, I hardly know you."

"Oh well. It's a good idea"

Rouge nods, "Begin the torture."

Blaze and Amy start to put make-up onto his face.

"Stop struggling. You'll mess it up." Amy warns.

Shadow tries to pull out his chaos emerald but can't…

They finish and show Shadow himself.

"AHH!" He shouts scared at the sight of himself. *wow I'm an ugly girl* "Now that i hate all of you, I'm going to bed."

After Shadow leaves Amy yawns and says, "Well, I've had plenty of excitement for tonight. You girls ready to go to sleep?"

Rouge and Blaze nod. "Yeah"

They all exchange "good nights" and turn out the light.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please reveiw for complaints or encouragement. Heads up: we're almost to the end of part one! Spoiler: the most of the chapters in part two are HUGE. Stay awesome!**

**-random static**


	8. One Last Night

**Important alert for next three chapters, which are also the last three of this part. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I once punched a guy for saying he owned Sonic and co. Then Sega (the owners) awarded me by giving me a copy of (name a game), and only for full price! **

* * *

CHAPTER 8

One last night

*with Shadow in the morning he's done with his daily run and is resting against the tree at the hill*

*…* He's asleep or just being a guy…

"Hey Shadow!"

*Its that faker again. Why does he always have to sleep in?*

"Wonderful day isn't it?"

"…"

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Yes."

"Good, you're awake-"

He exhales.

"-so I was just thinking-"

*thats new*

"-if you'd maybe, possibly like to come to Tails and my house?"

*well he obviously wasn't thinking* "Now why the heck would I want to do that?"

"Well, I heard that Amy and Blaze are going to stay at Rouges so that they can spend as much time with eachother."

Sonic now has Shadow's full attention. "Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"… ok then I'll come to your house. But, only because I want to get away from them."

"Yes!" Sonic starts happy dancing.

"But if you ever do that again it'll be a 'no'."

"Ok. You and blaze are a lot like eachother."

Shadow's eyes show horror "No we aren't!"

"Uh hu. You both are serious and keep to yourselves-"

"She doesn't. She walked right up to me."

"Hm… maybe-"

"Don't get any ideas hedgehog. But if what your thinking is right then I'm moving."

"Woah woah woah Shadow. Don't make any hasty decisions."

"Too late. I'm going home and packing up. I'll leave as soon as possible."

"But why Shadow?"

"I can't have someone having a crush on me. Remember, I'm immortal so I can't age or die. So if I form attachments to someone, my life will be full of pain."

"I… understand. Do what you have to do. I'll try to explain it to everyone. Will you be coming back?"

"Yes. After Silver and Blaze are gone."

"Ok. You know, Silver said he has actually been looking forward to meeting us ever since Blaze said that they would be coming to our dimension to find the soul emerald. He told me that he'd like to talk some more sometime."

"Well…I…will he be at your house tonight?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll stay at your house for tonight."

"It'll mean a lot to him."

Shadow nods. "…Hmph. Now get lost before I change my mind."

"Ok." Sonic runs off.

Shadow goes back to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! If you're enjoying reading this book or not,pleaser let me know. Stay awesome!**

**-"I like pizza!" **


	9. Blaze's past

**I just saw that we reached 100+ visitors (some of which don't read this). Thank you people! It's a big confidence booster. Enjoy. Disclaimer: If I press that button, Sonic and co. belongs to Sega…darn my weakness for buttons. **

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Blaze's past

*with Shadow at the hill*

Shadow hears light footsteps and exhales. "What?"

Blaze sighs, "I thought I could sneak up on you."

"Hmph. Why are you here?"

"Just taking a jog. Can I talk to you?

"No."

"Please" She makes "puppy eyes".

Shadow shuts his eyes tightly to avoid his one ultimate weakness.

Blaze sits down at the other side of the tree

Shadow cautiously opens an eye "Guess she left."

"Guess again."

"… fine! You've got five minutes."

"Good. I'd like to ask you if I can share my past with you?"

"Why?"

"Because Amy and Rouge told me our pasts are similar."

* so Sonic maybe was… right * He shutters at the thought. "Ok"

"Well, when I was a little girl, my mom was killed by Eggman nega. Since my dad loved her dearly he took out his anger on his people. I told him that even if he was angry he shouldn't make his people suffer as a substitute for what Eggman nega did. He told me that if I beat him in a duel he would step down as king, but if he won I would have to be banished." Blaze explained, sometimes pausing to keep from crying. "Has it been 5 minutes?"

*yes, but forget about time* "Keep going"

"The battle lasted around 10 minutes. He won but was injured. Eggman nega was watching and took advantage of my fathers weakness. He killed both of my parents… to this day all my family members have are either dead by disease or natural causes. Silver is the only family I have left."

"Silver's related to you?"

"No, but he's like family. My story is over. I am content. I will leave you alone now."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Why are you still a princess if your parents are, um, not ruling?"

"In my kingdom, a princess must be 18 in order to take the crown."

"I see."

"Ok. I'm leaving. I need to think for awhile about… matters."

"Hold it! I have sensed uneasiness in your voice and behavior ever since I met you. There's another reason for you coming to this dimension."

"W-what! No there's not."

"…"

"Well you are the ultimate life form."

"Tell me."

"Why. Their personal to me."

"Tell uncle Shadow." Shadow teases, then pats on the ground beside him.

Blaze laughs and sits down then says seriously, "It's my kingdom. Eggman nega and I had a little chat and he showed me his army. It vastly outnumbered ours. So for the safety of the people I sent them in groups to different dimensions as well as the soul emeralds. It was the only thing I could do without-"

"No further explaining is needed. You did the best thing you could. And that's what matters."

"Thanks Shadow, for letting me talk to you."

"Anytime."

"Really?"

"No"

Blaze smiles. "Ok, bye"

(in a faint whisper) "Blaze."

"did you say some thing shadow?"

"Would it be ok if I... told you my past?"

Blaze smiles brightly at this unforeseen question. "Sure!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter is the last. Stay awesome!**

**- random static**


	10. Shadow's Past… Sort Of

**The finale of part one of "A Returning Emotion"! After this I'll be posting an "intermission" like book, then part two of this. Also, a big thanks to my first positive reviewer- LIGHTNING THE HEDGEHOG 1. Enjoy. Disclaimer: If you haven't found out that Sonic and co. is owned by Sega, you have a brain disorder. I'm sorry, call me insensitive, but it's true. **

CHAPTER 10

Shadow's past... sort of

* with Blaze and Shadow *

(there are differences in opinion to shadows past so look up "Shadow's past- Shadow the hedgehog- YouTube" or something. I don't know Blaze's either but I didn't partially know hers so I was aloud to make it up. I know part of Shadow's past. Just imagine the ark, Shadow being happy and playing with Maria, Dr. Gerald Robotnick doing his sciency stuff, then a few seconds later the alarms go off and the sound of rushing footsteps is heard. G.U.N. soldiers com rushing in and open fire on all of the scientists. Shadow and Maria had escaped but were being chased down. Suddenly Shadow feels himself being pushed and he's locked inside a glass canister. Right before Maria presses the button, which releases the canister into space, and before she gets shot, she says-)

"- sayounara, Shadow the hedgehog…"

"Oh Shadow… you've been through a lot but on top of all that you've lost your memory several times." Blaze puts a hand on his shoulder.

Shadow shrugs it off. " I don't need sympathy. Hm… but it seems I have misjudged you. You're alright. Well, I've got to go."

"Where?"

"To Silver's."

"Don't you mean Sonic's?"

"No. Don't spoil this for me."

Blaze smiles and gets up to continue her walk.

WHAT!? THAT'S THE END OF PART ONE! YA, DEAL WITH IT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


End file.
